1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf greens repair tools and more particularly pertains to a folding ball mark repair tool which may be adapted for repairing a ball mark depression in a golf green resulting from impact of a golf ball landing on the green thereby leaving the green free of a surface irregularity that may adversely effect putting conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf greens repair tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf greens repair tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of maintaining a smooth greens surface are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for maintaining a smooth greens surface in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
The prior art discloses a golf club groove cleaner and turf repair tool of U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,519 to Haugom consisting of a combination device having teeth projecting from one end for cleaning the grooves in the face of most golf clubs heads and also having a pair of large sharp prongs on its opposite end, which can be used to clean golf shoes and to repair divots and golf ball marks in the turf on golf course greens. The invention described in the Haugom patent does not show a way to cover the exposed sharp edges of the device, such as by folding into a handle, thereby providing a device that may be uncomfortable when carried in the user's pocket and may also cause damage to the user's clothing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,970 to Hlavacek discloses a greens repair tool adapted to be placed in the shaft of a golf club. The Hlavacek device has a disadvantage in that it must be incorporated into a golf club. There may be times when a golfer, desiring to repair a ball mark, does not have on hand a club so equipped. Furthermore, many golfer' s may not wish to have additional devices incorporated into their golf clubs.
The prior art also discloses the following relevant patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,932, U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,149 to Thompson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,922 to Brooker, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,106 to Yamagishi. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a folding ball mark repair tool for repairing a ball mark depression in a golf green.
U.S. Pat. No. 311,567 to Tyrer is also referenced for general interest.
In this respect, the folding ball mark repair tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of repairing a ball mark depression in a golf green resulting from impact of a golf ball landing on the green thereby leaving the green free of a surface irregularity that may adversely effect putting conditions.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a folding ball mark repair tool. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for maintaining a smooth greens surface. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.